Ecology of the Ered Glos
Weather and Climate The Weather throughout the Ered Glos is harsh at best. Throughout winter and autumn the valleys and peaks are beset by the onslaught of snow-storms and heavy winds. This is particularly bad in the west, where winds can become powerful enough to exceed sixty miles an hour. In midwinter the valleys become entrenched in snow, and the roads are generally impassable. Summer is little better. Whilst the sun can become hot, icy winds are still common. The snows melt, flooding the valleys, and the paths become slippy with ice. The valleys themselves are beautiful, however, with small flower's such as Melina's Heart coating the lush grass in a white and pink blanket. The sun reflecting off the high ever-frost created a blinding and beautiful spectacle. The months and days recorded here are written in the tongue of the Kuzaki. For Salasian names, see Ilmanor. Fauna White Wolves-''' These Wolves roam in pack, using cunning to take the sick and weak losrandir. The average wolf sits only slightly large than a dog. They are covered in thick and white fur, and are prized for their pelts. 'Golden Eagles-' Nestling high in the mountains, the eagles are a common site in the valleys during the summer. Their staple foods are the rats and rodents which make the valleys their home. They are considered sacred by the Salasians 'Rodents-' Several varieties of rodents make their homes in the valleys and burrows of the Ered Glos. Hares, mice, gophers, badgers and beavers all make the lush valleys their own. Bats are also common in the natural caves of the mountains, and in the Dwarven deeps. Most rodents serves as prey for the Eagles. 'Herd Animals-' A large variety of herd animals are found in the mountains. Reindeer (losrandir), stags and deers roam the lowlands in winter, before ascending to the highlands as summer arrives. In addition, mountain goats live high in the mountains. 'Cave Bears- '''These bears make the natural caves in the mountains their homes. They rarely venture into the lowlands. They generally eat plants and scavenge other creatures' kills, but are quite capable of killing if forced by hunger. It is considered unwise to sit out a snow-storm in a bear's cave. '''Gaich-' The main small predator in the lowlands is the Gaich, a large fox whose pelt changes colour; black in summer, to hide in the deep shadows, and white in winter. It is a vicious predator, but shies away from most humans. 'Great Eagles-' Great Eagles are the most nobles of all birds, having been created by Melina, Goddess of love, as messengers and servants. They are as intelligent as any human or Elf, and gifted with the power of speech. They are friendly towards most Mannish Folk, and espcially love the Salasians, and the Seri-Lin whom they bond with. They are quick to anger however, and make stalwart foes. They despise cowardice and consider themselves guardians of mankind and the bane of evil. The possess their own language, but usually possess the prevalent Mannish tongue as well (in this case, Salasian). Other Creatures 'Hill Trolls- '''The Cave Trolls dwell in the region known as the Troll Fells. Although occasionally used by the Shadowmage, they are considered too dull-witted to be of much use and are usually left to their own devices. They usually cause trouble raiding nearby Mannish farms and houses, but rarely wander far. In the sunlight they turn to stone. '''Giants-' Living in the Norsan Mountains, the Giants only occasionally venture into the Ered Glos. They are the descendants of the once-proud Norsan civilization, although they now possess only limited intelligence. The Giants pretty much keep to themselves, despite common Dwarven Giant-Slaying exursions into their territory. However, it is not unknown for the Giants to wonder south in search of Mannish meat. Flora 'Lawrim-' Lawrim is an orange lichen, usually found on exposed granite. When exposed to flesh, it was cause very severed itching and burning. If untreated, after a few days it will lead to numbness which spreads throughout the body. The only cure is to bathe in water in which pine-needles have been boiled. 'Sha-' The Sha is a water-lily found in several lakes in the Ered Glos. When dried and powdered it gives the ingester temporary night-vision. However, it is also known to cause four or five days of sever diarrhea. 'Melina's Heart-' Melina's heart is a tiny flower of surpassing beauty found in the deep valleys of the Ered Glos. It is usually pink or white, though red variations have been found. It is said that the juice of these plants makes a very effective love potion, though this is unproven. The red varieties are believed to be very lucky. 'White Berried Yew-' This yew is a common shrub in the woods of the Ered Glos. When eaten ripe the berries can cause a quick and painless death. If not ripe, they cause severe vomiting. '''Hiamh- This moss is a fungus which afflicts mainly beech trees. When prepared by a knowledgable herbalist it acts as a mood-elevator, and can sustain a person for a full day without nourishment. The Dwarven beserkers of Kazad-Ar use them regularly to keep them vigorous and alert. However, it cannot be used more than four consecutive days without extreme exhaustion falling upon the user. Most, but not all, Mannish folk are allergic to the Moss, and there's a good chance that the first time human digester will suffer convulsions and die. 'Black-Vine-' The black vine is a useless and dangerous plant, and found only in the forest on the outskirts of Karr-Vale. Its rarity is its only virtue. It has a thick stem and a few black leaves, and grows amongst the exposed roots of the trees. Prolonged contact with the leaves, such as resting on them, induces a brief euphoria so intense that it borders on visionary. Whilst the victim dreams and sighs the Vine quickly grows around the victim with amazing speed, and puts down roots to smother the delerious dreamer. Often a victim is aware of the process but lacks the will to stop it. 'Tear of Salas-' This small silver flower grows only on the highest peaks, and is very rare indeed. When ingested it induces an intense and prolonged orgasm, as well as having hallucigenic effects. It also cures a wide-array of diseases, and leaves the imbider feeling very happy indeed. It is often fermented into wine by the Salasians and used on special occasions. Its effects are not diminished by the fermentation, making it a very popular drink indeed. The secret of this Amelinar, as it is called, is a closely kept secret. A good source of Tears of Salas is atop Halan's Peak, and the Salasians ensure it is nurtured and not depleted. Category:Ecology Category:Ered Glos Category:Fauna Category:Flora Category:Days Category:Weeks Category:Months Category:Weather